Mission Get Sexy Werewolf
by TonyRogers666
Summary: Stiles a besoin que Derek le remarque. Il décide donc de demander de l'aide à Danny. Et cela n'amuse pas du tout Derek ! SLASH ! Derek / Stiles. TRADUCTION !


**Mission Get Sexy Werewolf**

**Fiction traduite de « Femme-de-la-nuit ».**

**Disclamais : Ceci est une traduction donc l'histoire ne m'appartient pas, et les personnages non plus bien entendu.**

**Note de traductrice : J'ai lu cette fiction en anglais et j'ai eu envie de la faire partager. C'est ma première traduction sur Teen Wolf.**

**Résumé : Stiles a besoin que Derek le remarque. Il décide donc de demander de l'aide à Danny. Et cela n'amuse pas du tout Derek ! SLASH ! Derek / Stiles.**

* * *

><p>« Danny ! » La voix de Stiles se fit entendre parmi le brouhaha général des lycéens qui s'attardaient dans les couloirs bondés.<p>

« Danny ! » Essaya-t-il à nouveau, sachant qu'il l'avait entendu ayant vu les épaules du portoricains se s'abaissaient dans le dépit quand il s'arrêta de marcher, permettant l'hyperactif de le rattraper.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Stilinski ? » Souffla le gardien de but en remettant son sac à dos sur son épaule. Stiles dû pratiquement courir pour suivre ses longues enjambées.

« J'ai besoin de ton aide ... On peut parler ? Enfin, dans un endroit plus ... privée. » Stiles agitait ses bras pour désigner tous les adolescents autour d'eux. Danny fronça les sourcils, mais hocha la tête et les conduit dans une salle vide.

Il ferma la porte avant de se retourner pour faire face à l'adolescent. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Stiles regarda ses pieds, regrettant soudain sa décision de lui parler.

« J'ai besoin de ton aide ... J'ai besoin de toi pour m'aider à ce que ce… ce gars… me remarque ... tu sais … le rendre jaloux. » Il rit mal à l'aise.

Danny haussa les sourcils, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à un truc comme ça. Était-il sérieux était-ce une blague ? Stiles était ... gay?

« Tu es gay ? » demanda-t-il avec scepticisme.

« Non! Oui ... peut-être. » Stiles se frotta les yeux avec embarras. « Je ne sais pas. Ce n'est qu'avec lui. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça pour quelqu'un avant. Pas même Lydia. Faut que tu m'aide Danny, s'il te plaît."

Danny se frotta le front de frustration. Il pouvait voire que Stiles était sincère et il soupira. « Très bien. » Stiles ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais il leva la main pour l'arrêter. « Mais tu devras faire exactement ce que je te dis. Ne pas poser des questions d'accord ? » Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il faisait cela.

Stiles hocha la tête avec enthousiasme. « Ouais. Bien sûr, aucun problème Dannychou ! »

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. » dit Danny les dents serrées. « Quand as-tu besoin de moi ? »

« Après les cours. Il loge en quelque sorte chez moi pendant un certain temps…. » Stiles sourit malicieusement en s'asseyant sur le banc derrière lui.

« Attendes ! Il habite chez toi ? » La surprise rempli les yeux bruns du gardien de but.

« Ouais ... » répondis avec hésitation Stiles, pas sûr de ce que Danny allait dire.

« Ba c'est du jolie ! » Il donna une petite tape sur le dos de Stiles, riant quand il grimaça. « Très bien, je viendrai après les cours alors. » Danny s'éloigna avant que Stiles ne puisse répliquer.

Stiles fixait l'endroit où se trouvait Danny il y a quelque secondes. Il ne pouvait croire que Danny avait accepté ! Il se leva et brandit le poing en l'air. Mission : « conquérir le loup-garou sexy » commence!

Derek regarda le petit brun s'activer dans sa chambre pour tenter de la ranger, mettant l'accent sur le mot tentative.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » son ton, bien que contenant sa froideur habituelle avait aussi un peu de curiosité mélangée avec.

« Je range. Ça ne se voit pas ? » Répondit Stiles en jetant ses chaussures dans son placard.

« Pourquoi ? Tu ne range jamais ta chambre. J'arrive à le sentir, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…. » Cette remarque fit pâlir l'adolescent.

« Il y a Danny qui arrive. Donc je range ma chambre. » Le stresse qu'il avait essayé d'éviter toute la journée le rattrapa enfin.

« Danny ? » demanda Derek alors que son loup bouillait de jalousie à l'intérieure

« Ouais… Danny. C'est le gardien de notre équipe de lacrosse et c'est mon partenaire de chimie et ... un ami, je suppose. » Avant que Derek ne puisse dire un mot, la sonnette retentit et Stiles couru pratiquement pour aller ouvrir. Trébuchant au moins deux fois avant d'atteindre la porte. Il fut choqué quand Danny se pencha et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

« Salut bébé. » Il fixa le plus petit avec un regard lui disant clairement de jouer le jeux.

« Salut » répondis Stiles bêtement, encore trop choqué. Danny roula des yeux et attrapa la main pâle de l'hyperactif dans la sienne pour qu'il l'emmène dans sa chambre à coucher.

Stiles s'arrêta devant la porte de sa chambre, l'ouvrant lentement pour trouver Derek assis sur une chaise, lisant un livre sur la lycanthropie.

« Euh ... Danny, je te présente mon ami ... M…Miguel. » Derek resserra son emprise sur le livre au nom ridicule. « Miguel, je te présente Danny. » Derek hocha légèrement la tête mais son regard était verrouillé sur leurs mains jointes.

Danny sourit intérieurement. Cela allait être plus facile que ce qu'il pensait. Il pouvait clairement voir la jalousie brûler dans les yeux verts de l'homme pour qui le cœur de Stiles battait.

Il passa un bras autour de la taille mince du jeune homme. « Ravi de te rencontrer Miguel. Allez bébé, on doit commencer la chimie. » Murmura Danny, tournant le brun de sorte qu'ils se fassent face et enveloppant ses deux bras bronzés autour de lui. Il regarda par-dessus son, souriant d'un air suffisant quand il vit la mâchoire de Miguel se serrer.

« Ouais, je suppose que nous devrions. » Il guida Danny nerveusement à son bureau et sortis tous les matériaux nécessaires.

Derek leva les yeux une fraction de seconde pour jeter un coup d'œil sur les deux adolescents puis se replongea dans le livre. Ses yeux brillèrent d'un bleu glacial alors que la jalousie et la colère s'emparait de lui.

Stiles n'avait jamais mentionné qu'il avait un petit ami. Merde! Il n'avait même jamais mentionné qu'il était gay! Mais là encore pourquoi lui aurait-il dis? Pour autant qu'il sache, l'hyperactif était obsédé par Lydia. Il aurait vraiment préféré que Stiles reste rivé sur la rousse plutôt que de s'enamourer du gardien de but. Au moins, avec Lydia, il savait que n'avait aucune chance.

Qu'est-ce qu'avait Danny de plus que lui ?

Alors que Derek se torturait avec ses pensées, Stiles lui essayait vraiment de se concentrer sur son travail quand il vit Danny glisser un morceau de papier vers lui. Il le regarda curieusement et déplia le papier.

_« Je vais devoir t'embrasser. »_

Les yeux de Stiles s'élargissaient de façon comique, il se retourna vers son coéquipier pour retrouver un air sérieux. Saisissant son crayon, il écrivit rapidement une réponse.

_« Quoi ? Pourquoi? »_

Il vit Danny rouler des yeux puis griffonner quelque chose.

_« Fais-moi confiance. »_

Stiles le regarda avec méfiance, tournant la tête regardant brièvement son loup. Soupirant, il répondit.

_« Bien. »_

Danny hocha la tête. Il fourra la note dans son livre de chimie et se posa sur le dossier de sa chaise.

« Mm, tu m'as manqué aujourd'hui Stiles. Je t'ai à peine vu. » Il porta sa main sur la joue pâle de son vis-à-vis doucement. Stiles sentit son visage chauffer.

« Tu m'as manqué aussi. J'étais occupé avec Scott et euh je n'ai pas trouvé de temps pour te voir. » Danny acquiesça. Il se tourna sur son siège pour faire face à Stiles, communiquant avec ses yeux ce qu'il allait faire. Se penchant, il prit les lèvres pleines du plus petit entre les siennes, gémissant tranquillement à la sensation.

Danny mentirait s'il disait ne pas éprouver de plaisir à embrasser Stiles.

Ses deux mains entourait les joues de l'adolescent qui lui ne répondais pas au baiser. Il lacha provisoirement la lèvre inférieure de Stiles et passa sa langue entre ses lèvre. Il entendit vaguement le son d'un livre claquer et une chaise frapper contre le mur, mais il n'y fit pas attention.

Il explorait la caverne chaude de la bouche de Stiles, gémissant quand il sentit Stiles répondre enfin au baiser.

Stiles n'avait jamais embrassé un autre gars avant ... il n'avait jamais embrassé personne avant en faite.

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de répondre à la taquinerie de la langue de Danny contre la sienne, imaginant être avec le loup assis non loin d'eux. Il laissa ses mains se déplacer jusqu'à son cou avant d'envelopper son doigt dans ses cheveux, se rapprochant. Il gémit bruyamment quand il sentit des dents pincer sa lèvre inférieure avant de descendre à son cou.

Avant que l'un des deux adolescents ne puisse réagir, Derek les avait séparés, arrachant Stiles de Danny et le tenant à proximité, un grognement calme sortant dans sa poitrine.

« Dégage. » grogna Derek pour Danny. Celui-ci toujours surpris et essayant d'assimiler ce quui venait de se passer, hocha légèrement la tête avant de se lever, non sans lancer un regard à Stiles lui indiquant qu'il attendait des détails.

Une fois que Derek fut sûr qu'il était seul avec Stiles, il relâcha son emprise tout en gardant le petit brun contre le mur. Le loup respira profondément par le nez.

« C'est vraiment ton petit ami ? » demanda-t-il les dents serrées

« Non »

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que j'ai eu cette impression ? A moins que tu essayais juste de me rendre jaloux ? »

« Non pas du tout. Dit-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Stiles ressentait le besoin d'être sur la défensive. Parfois, l'arrogance de Derek le surprenait.

L'adolescent n'avait même pas vu le loup bouger mais il se trouva tout à coup appuyé contre le mur, collé par un corps chaud, les mains emprisonnaient au-dessus de sa tête. Il frissonna quand il sentit des canines pointues sur son cou.

« Ne me mens pas Stiles! Je ne vais pas demander à nouveau, réponds à la question. » Il traînait ses crocs dans la chair sensible d'un blanc laiteux, grognant de satisfaction quand il entendit un gémissement d'approbation.

« Oui ... Oui, j'essayais de te rendre jaloux. »

« Pourquoi ? » Il resserra son emprise sur le poignet du plus jeune et exerçait un peu plus de pression avec ses crocs afin qu'ils menacent de percer la peau, lorsque Stiles ne répondit pas. « Pourquoi ?» At-il répété.

« Je voulais que tu me remarques. » Stiles ferma les yeux dans l'embarras.

« Crois-moi, je te remarque. » Avant l'adolescent ne puisse assimiler ce qu'il venait d'entendre, Derek força ses lèvres sur celles choqués de Stiles.

Derek approfondie encore plus le baiser, se frottant leurs bassins ensemble. Ecartant la lèvre inférieure du jeune adolescent, la langue de Derek se glissa dans sa bouche. Un couinement s'échappa de la gorge de Stiles, mais il ne put ressentir aucun embarra, il était trop occupé à bouger des hanches contre le loup-garou, appréciant les grognements de plaisir de Derek.

Le lycanthrope relâcha les poignets qu'il détenait, traînant ses mains sous la chemise portée par le garçon, sentant le frisson de la peau lisse sous son toucher. Grâce à ses griffes, il déchira le morceau de tissus et se servit ensuite de ses main pour l'enlever complètement du corps de Stiles.

Il libéra les lèvres de l'adolescent pour s'attarder sur la peau laiteuse de son cou, veillant à laisser des traces partout où il le pouvait.

Stiles pencha la tête sur le côté pour lui donner encore plus de peau à marquer. Il attrapa l'ourlet du T-shirt que portait Derek, tirant légèrement jusqu'à ce que le loup comprenne le message et l'aida à le retirer. Il passa ses doigts froids en-dessous de la poitrine musclé de Derek, faisant frémir ses muscles sous son toucher. Il gémit quand il sentit la main de Derek se saisir la bosse que cachait son jean trop serré et la frotter à travers. Il sentit le souffle chaud de Derek sur son oreille et frissonna à ses mots.

« Je vais vas te prendre si fort que plus jamais tu ne penseras à Danny. Je vais m'enfoncer en toi si profondément que tu me sentiras encore le lendemain. Tu veux que je jouisse dans ton petit corps chaud ? Que je te prenne contre ce mur ? Veux-tu que je te baise jusqu'à ce que tu ne puisses pas te souvenir de ton propre nom ? » Derek aspirait sur la chair lisse du cou du jeune homme et ajoutait plus de pression sur son.

Stiles gémit à ses mots, il sentit son pénis durcir encore plus pour devenir presque douloureux.

« D-Derek ... baise-moi ... je t'en prie ... contre ce mur ... J'ai besoin de toi ! » Pria Stiles, ponctuant ses mots en roulant des hanches. Les yeux du lycanthrope brillaient d'un bleu plus lumineux, grognant dans l'approbation de ces paroles. Avant que l'humain ne puisse même enregistrer ce qui venait de se passé, il sentit son jean être littéralement arraché. Son dos quitta le mur pour être remplacé par son torse et son visage. Il ne pouvait pas nier le fait qu'il aimait la façon dont Derek montrait qu'il le dominait.

Derek fit un pas en arrière, admirant l'adolescent pressé contre le mur. Un grognement s'échappa doucement du fond de sa gorge et sonnait presque comme un ronronnement. Il s'agenouilla, utilisant sa main pour séparer les fesses du son futur amant. Il embrassa chacune, puis sortis sa langue pour lécher l'intérieure.

Stiles gémit quand il sentit quelque chose de chaud et humide entrer à l'intérieure de lui et il poussa ses hanches vers l'arrière alors que Derek ne cessais de jouer avec sa langue en lui.

« Der… je t'en prie … Je veux plus. » Il sentit les mains fortes du loup parcourir ses jambes et se poser sur ses hanches, traçant des cercles avec ses pouces.

Derek se leva et retira son jean avec hâte puis se pressa contre Stiles.

« Tu sens l'effet que tu as sur moi ? Tu m'imagine entrains de me branler en pensant à ton cul ? Tu veux que je vienne en toi ? Tu veux que je te pénètre si profondément que tu ne seras plus capable de marcher correctement demain ? » Il mordit l'épaule du garçon en frottant ses hanche avec les siennes, , lui montrant avec exactitude la dureté de son membre.

« Putain ... Derek enfonce toi en moi ... Je veux te sentir en moi. » Il essaya de reculer son arrière train, voulant désespérément sentir le seul qu'il n'ait jamais convoitait en lui, le seul homme qu'il n'a jamais aimé.

« Tu as besoin que je te prépare ? » Malgré l'envie de lui donner une leçon pour avoir laissé Danny l'embrasser, Derek ne voulait lui causer aucune douleur.

« Non… pitié, j'ai besoin de te sentir en moi ! » Stiles tourna la tête et fus éblouis par les yeux bleus brillants de Derek. Le loup se pencha en avant, attrapant ses lèvres dans un baiser et s'enfonça dans l'entre chaude de Stiles, s'immobilisant une fois étant entré entièrement.

Ils rompirent le baiser avec un gémissement.

Stiles appuya sa tête contre le mur, utilisant ses mains pour se soutenir. Il bougea les lèvres, intiment à son partenaire qu'il pouvait se déplacer. Il se mordit les lèvres, étouffant son gémissement, lorsque Derek se retira et s'enfonça d'une traite en lui, faisant claquer leurs deux corps.

« Ne fais pas ça! Je veux entendre tous les bruits qui sortent de ta bouche. Je veux t'entendre supplier pour ma queue, je veux t'entendre me supplier d'aller plus fort et plus vite. Je veux t'entendre crier mon nom quand je te pilonnerais. »

Stiles gémit, il aimait la façon dont Derek lui parlait.

Le loup-garou imposa un rythme dur et stable. Allant et venant dans son corps avec un claquement obscène, savourant les bruits qui sortaient de la bouche de Stiles le suppliant pour plus. Ses mains attrapèrent les hanches minces alors qu'il martelait plus fort en lui. Ses lèvres mordillaient et léchaient chaque partie du corps à sa merci qu'il pouvait atteindre, veillant à laisser des petits suçons afin que chacun puisse savoir que Stiles était pris. Qu'il lui appartenait !

« Derek ! » Cria Stiles faisant écho dans la pièce. Derek sortis de ses pensées possessif et se mit à le pilonner durement et rapidement.

Stiles sentais qu'il perdait le contrôle de son corps. Il ne savait pas que c'était possible de sentir un plaisir si intense. La force des coups du loup-garou le poussait constamment contre le mur lui causant une légère douleur qui ne fait que s'ajouter à son excitation. Il tendit la main pour se saisir de son membre atrocement dur et se branler au rythme des poussées effrénées de Derek. Il laissa échapper un gémissement pathétique quand sa main fut giflé et des crocs placé sur la peau de son cou.

« Tu n'es pas autorisé à te toucher, t'as seulement droit d'avoir ma queue qui te défonce, t'as compris ? » Le souffle chaud de Derek en contact avec sa peau, provoqua la chair de poule à Stiles.

« Oui ! » Il haletait. Stiles claqua sa main contre le mur quand Derek taquinai son entré mais de le pénétrais pas à nouveau. « Pourquoi tu t'es arrêté, bon sang ! »

« J'ai dis que tu allais supplier. Alors supplie-moi » Derek se frottait contre l'entrée du garçon.

« M-Mais ... »

« Si tu veux avoir ma bite enfoncée à l'intérieur de ton cul, prie pour elle. »

Stiles gémit et ravala sa fierté. « Derek, je t'en supplie, baise moi. Je veux ta bite au fond de moi, que tu me pilonne jusqu'à ce que je vois les étoiles. J'en t'en prie ...» Un soupir de satisfaction s'échappa des lèvres du loup qui poussa à nouveau dans l'humain.

« Plus fort ... haannn…. plus vite ... je t'en prie ... Je vais jouir ! » Il roula ses hanches, essayant de suivre le rythme endiablé de son compagnon.

Derek suça le cou du plus jeune, étouffant ses grognements qu'il sentait une boule de chaleur familière dans son estomac. Il augmenta sa vitesse, atteignant des niveaux qu'aucun humain normal ne pourrait. Il vit Stiles arquer le dos dans un gémissement particulièrement fort et il savait qu'il était sur le point de jouir. Il continua à prendre le jeune homme avec force. Stiles était si serré, s'en était presque douloureux. Il sentit Stiles se resserrer encore plus autour de son membre en venant contre le mur ... Regarder les spasmes de plaisir du garçon je fis venir à son tour et il se répandit à l'intérieure de lui respirant lourdement.

Aucun d'eux n'osait faire un mouvement de peur de briser le moment et essayant de reprendre le contrôle de leurs sens. Derek se retira, un sourire narquois au gémissement de plainte de Stiles. Il rattrapa l'adolescent qui se laissait tomber d'épuisement et le porta jusqu'au lit avant de s'installer à côté de lui.

Il vit un sourire rassasié sur les lèvres gonflées de son partenaire, il les captura une fois de plus dans un lent baiser affectueux, très différent de ceux plein de luxure qu'ils avaient partagé avant. Enroulant ses bras autour du garçon en sueur, il laissa ses yeux se fermer et pour la première fois depuis longtemps s'endormis heureux, ignorent complètement le sourire de Stiles indiquant qu'il avait réussis sa mission.

Le lendemain, Stiles ne pouvait pas se débarrasser de son sourire qui semblait gravé de façon permanente sur son visage alors qu'il marchait, ou plutôt boitait à l'école.

Il ne remarqua pas que Danny essayer de le rattraper dans les couloirs jusqu'à ce qu'il n'entende sa voix à côté de lui.

« Stiles! Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Ça a marché ? » Demanda le Portoricain avec impatience.

Stiles s'arrêta et se tourna vers son coéquipier avec son éternel sourire.

« Disons simplement tu vas devoir t'habituer à me voire boiter assez régulièrement à partir de maintenant. » Il rit à l'expression sidérée sur le visage de Danny et tapota son épaule avant de s'éloigner.

'Mission, attraper un loup-garou sexy' était très certainement un succès ! Pensa-t-il en boitant jusque sa salle de cours.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, fin ! <strong>

**Alors, vous en avez pensé quoi ? Le lemon est pas trop hard ? j'ai eu peur d'avoir traduis avec des mots un peu choquant... **


End file.
